Ai Spy Pretty Cure!
is Starmix03's fanseries originally written in 2013 and rewritten in 2020. The main motifs of this season consists of spies and science. '''Synopsis' The Ai Spy Pretty Cures, consisting of duo Cure Atom and Cure Gravity are currently the talk of the town! They save Protogen City from evil forces every once in a while and they are highly admired by the citizens. However, a girl who moved from Tokyo named Hirose Maki did not believe in the existence of the Pretty Cures and thought that they were just made for a publicity stunt. But when she had to deliver a box of flasks due to a delivery mistake, she met two unusual mad crazy teenage scientists -- who turned out to be the Pretty Cures! After begging Maki to join their team, she refused and left them behind. Suddenly, Maki witnessed a giant robot monster accompanied by drones and had no choice but to protect her new hometown alongside Cure Atom and Cure Gravity -- and Cure Velocity is born! This is the story of three spy girls protecting Protogen City and fighting evil androids! 'Characters' 'Pretty Cure' / Maki is a naturally intelligent 16 year old girl who moved to Protogen City from Tokyo for a better lifestyle. She initially did not believe in the existence of the Ai Spy Pretty Cures and disputed them. However, she decided to become one after being threatened by Resistance and the Sciborg. Due to her bright intelligence and perfect health, she obtained a full scholarship from Momentum College, a secret agent school. As a Pretty Cure, her Cure form is Cure Velocity, the Pretty Cure of Speed. / Nobuko is 16 years old and one half of the Spy Pretty Cure duo before Maki joined. She cares about the city she lives in, as well as the citizens. Nobuko may not be the smartest, but she has a five year experience on practicing judo, which may explain why she is a good fighter. She also has a huge interest on chemistry until she spends her spare time doing experiments to create explosives and other innovative chemicals. As a Pretty Cure, her Cure form is Cure Atom, the Pretty Cure of Strength. / Kaoru is 16 years old and the other half of the Spy Pretty Cure duo before Maki joined. She and Nobuko are close friends since primary school. Kaoru may not be a good fighter, but she is the intelligent one of the duo. She is sometimes called "the mad genius" by others due to her "nutty professor" attitude. Kaoru has a strong interest in physics and she wants to become an engineer. As a Pretty Cure, her Cure form is Cure Gravity, the Pretty Cure of Flexibility. / Born as a child prodigy, Tsubaki is a noisy yet highly intelligent 16 year old girl. She was granted a full scholarship to Momentum College after proving her intelligence to the college administration by presenting her own humanoid robot named Alpha-5000. Growing up as an orphan, Tsubaki spent most of her time living in an abandoned house with limited food and water supply before getting a scholarship to Momentum College. Tsubaki also self-taught physics since middle school. As a Pretty Cure, her Cure form is Cure Bionic, the Pretty Cure of Agility. / A humanoid robot created by Tsubaki when she was only 10 years old, Alpha-5000 was also Tsubaki's only friend before transferring to Momentum College. She is the only robot in the team and it took four years for Tsubaki to develop her from scratch. Even though she does not go to school, she quickly befriended the robots of the Pretty Cure Headquarters when first introduced. As a Pretty Cure, her Cure form is Cure System, the Pretty Cure of Endurance. 'Robots' Maki's robot. Beta is a sporty robot who can sometimes cause trouble with the other robots. Nobuko's robot. Chari cares a lot of her partner. She sometimes gives wise advice to the other robots and the girls. Z-9000 (or Zack-9000) is Kaoru's robot. Zack is a nerd and he is often seen with glasses. He loves to read about biographies and he is very sensitive. T.R.O.N. Organization The leader of T.R.O.N. who is a cyborg, obtaining a metal arm and an artificial heart. He wishes to destroy the Cures and destroy Protogen City. The first minion. Resistance is a tall robot who has a fully metallic body. The second minion. Orbit is an alien-like robot. The third minion. Nuclear is the most humanoid-looking robot. The monsters of this series. They mostly take form of a giant robot. Footsoldiers taking form of drones to assist a general in attacking the Cures. There are usually plenty of them showing up. 'Supporting Characters' One of the operators of the PCH, as well as the Pretty Cures' mentor. She is a 45-year old woman who is also an alumni of the Momentum Secret Agent Academy 27 years ago. Ai's only son. He is a 16 year old boy who shares several classes with Maki, Nobuko, and Kaoru. He is very close to Nobuko and Kaoru. / Only appearing in flashbacks, Chisato was a 14 year old girl who was the original Cure Velocity before being replaced by Maki. She was killed in a tragic battle against TRON two years before Maki stepped in. She was also Nobuko and Kaoru's mentor and was the top student in the history of Momentum College's academic achievements. 'Items' * is smartphone-like device used by Maki, Nobuko, and Kaoru to transform into Pretty Cures. The Momentum Spy Phone is only given to the qualified Spy Pretty Cures. To transform, the Cures must enter their Pretty Cure Number and shout out "Pretty Cure, Mission Start!" ** Cure Velocity's Pretty Cure Number is 001. ** Cure Atom's Pretty Cure Number is 002. ** Cure Gravity's Pretty Cure Number is 003. * are main weapons Cure Velocity, Atom, and Gravity mainly use during battle. When attacking together, the three of them can perform Triple Electron Beam. ** Cure Velocity can individually perform Velocity Voltage. ** Cure Atom can individually perform Atom Attack. ** Cure Gravity can individually perform Gravity Gunshot. * is bracelet-like device used by Tsubaki and Alpha to transform into Pretty Cures. Unlike the Spy Phones, the Robotic Changers are fairly new and it was given to Tsubaki and Alpha by the Headquarters. To transform, Tsubaki and Alpha must enter their Pretty Cure number and shout out "Pretty Cure, Mission Start!" ** Cure Bionic's Pretty Cure Number is 004. ** Cure System's Pretty Cure Number is 005. * A bow and arrow-like weapon used by Cure Bionic and Cure System. To use the Energy Arrow, the two Cures must use solar power in order to activate it. The two of them can perform Energy Beam. ** Cure Bionic can individually perform Bionic Fluctuation. ** Cure System can individually perform System Multiplied Arrow. * The collectible items of the series. The Pretty Cure SIM takes form of a small SIM card and it is used by the Pretty Cures to transform and give out attacks. To fully activate them, the Cures must put in their Pretty Cure number and other codes. Locations * is the main setting as well as the city where the Ai Spy Pretty Cures live in. It is a modern city with advanced technology. * is a private high school in which the Pretty Cures (minus Alpha) attend. It offers a few streams, with the science stream as the most popular one amongst students. * is the underground headquarters of the Cures. This is where they meet the Kiritanis and undergo new missions. 'Trivia' *This series is a little different from other Pretty Cure series: **The people in Protogen know who the Pretty Cures are (except for their civilian identity), just like in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!; **There are no mascots. Instead, there are robots; **The Cures don't really go to a normal Japanese school. Instead, they go to a school which specializes in a major/talent (just like Noble Academy from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and the Magic School from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!); **One of the Cures is fully a robot, the first being Ruru Amour from HUGtto! Pretty Cure; **The Cures use high-tech weapons; **And this is the only Pretty Cure series where the Cures do not fight to save a faraway kingdom. *All the Cures are good at academics. *Although the main theme of this series is about spies, the Cures' names and villains are all based on scientific jargon. *This is the very first Pretty Cure series where the powers are science-based instead of the usual magic-based powers. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures use guns as weapons. *Furthermore, the Cures are also older, being 16-year olds instead of the usual 14. Gallery Category:Spy Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime